Haircut
by RiverSong196
Summary: Characters of doctor who get haircuts. I own nothing.
1. Doctor

Summary: Bloody Hell! What happened to you, doctor?

The 11th doctor gets a haircut without Amy and Rory knowing. No more said. Pre season 7-1. 11th Doctor

A/N- hey! I was on a trip in a big white van when I got this idea. K+ for mild language. Written in third person.

Doctor

"Doctor? What are you doing here?" Asked Rory and Amy. They hadn't seen him in ten years, and he shows up. How?

"Well, I figured out a way to get here. Turns out that vortex manipulators work, even here. I'm so glad to see you!"

"Ya, me too, but something's up, doctor. What's wrong." Asked Amy.

"Nothing, it's nothing. I just can't stay right now, but I'll be back later."

"Okay, but doctor, be safe out there."

"Okay" he replied as Amy and Rory saw him fizzle into a flash of light as he used the manipulator.

"Wonder where he's going." Said Rory.

*Meanwhile*

"Yes, hello." Said the doctor, "kissing" the lady on both cheeks.

"Yes, sir, and what would you like today?"

"Well, um, here's the thing, I don't know."

"Well sir, this is going to be fabulous."

(a/n If you couldn't tell, the doctor is at the hair salon.)

*Twenty minutes later*

The doctor walked outside, and zapped to Amy and Rory's house. He started walking around and was amazed at the place. They had put their own twenty-first century spin on the 20th century house.

"I would say come in." Shouted a voice from the kitchen. That voice was River's.

"River!" Cried the doctor. He started tearing up, knowing what having a new suit and haircut meant.

"Hello Sweet..." Said River as she walked over. She stopped talking as soon as she saw him.

"BLOODY HELL!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Amy and Rory came running in, at a breakneck speed. They stopped immediently, and, as if in a sit-com, their jaws dropped in unison. The poof was gone. There was nothing there. I mean, there was hair there, but it couldn't have been more then one inch all over. Even shorter on the sides.

"So..." Said the doctor.

"Well..." Said Rory.

"Um..." Said Amy.

"It looks AMAZING!" Yelled River.

"You look great, my Raggedy Man." Replied Amy. Rory was still in shock.

"May I?" Asked the doctor.

"Let's go." Said River as they grabbed on, and in a flash, were at the TARDIS, ready to go to derillium.


	2. Amy

Summary- Amy shows up, apparently inspired by the doctor, with a new haircut. 11th Doctor  
A/n chapter two.  
Amy  
It's been two months since the doctor's surprise appearance and haircut. Amy seems out of wack, always lost in thought. One day she just blurts to Rory,  
"What would you do if I cut off all of my hair, like to as short as the doctor's is? I mean, I know you love my hair, but I just want to!" Rory was shocked.  
"I will always love you, Amy, no matter what you do. I prefer your long hair, but you do what you want." As always, Rory was level headed, and logical. That's partially why Amy loves him.  
"Let's go." Said Amy. Rory obeyed. When they got there, Amy told the lady what she wanted, and that she wanted to donate her hair. The lady was impressed.  
"You sure, doll?" Said the hairdresser.  
"I'm sure." Replied Amy with a look at Rory, full of confidence. Rory was scared. What would It look like? How will it feel? He guessed he will just have to wait and find out.  
"Let's go and get you in a chair, doll."  
"Alright." Amy, with a straight face, walked to the chair, sat in it, and watched as the hairdresser put the cape around her, and grabbed scissors.  
"You sure, doll?"  
"I'm sure."  
"Let's go, then" said the hairdresser as she picked up a large chunk of hair, and lopped it off. Rory was nearing tears, but it seemed as thought Amy was enjoying it. Once she finished cutting the bulk, she asked if she could use the clippers, and Amy said yes. She put on the guard and started. They felt good going over her scalp. Rory was barely holding back tears when the hairdresser declared she was done. The couple then payed and walked out.  
"So, you like it?" Asked Amy.  
"I don't know." Said Rory, running his hand over her hair. It felt good.  
"Scratch that, it's amazing." The centurion said, as he kissed his beautiful wife. Only two more approvals to go. When they returned home, they already had visitors. The doctor, (a/n earlier doctor then last time) had come to take River to see her parents.  
"We're home!" Cried Amy!  
"Hello father, dear, and Mo..." Said River, as her parents walked into the room.  
"Hello, Mother."  
"Hi, River."  
"So, River, how was the planet of the..." The doctor couldn't finish his sentence. Silence.  
"I, for one, love it mother."  
"Oh, Amelia." Said the doctor, walking over to Amy.  
"My, Amelia Pond." Said the doctor, as he embraced her. After a few seconds of hugging, Rory interrupted their hug.  
"That's enough." Said Rory.  
"Right" said the doctor, running his hand over Amy's head.  
"So you like it?"  
"I absolutely love it." Said the doctor. Her head felt amazingly scratchy. He may have to get a haircut just like it, but that is another story.  
(A/n hope y'all's liked it. I'm real bad with disclaimers so just saying, I own nothing. Thanks y'all! Don't forget to comment!)


	3. Jack and Rose

Summary: Captain Jack Harkness has met his match. A pair of clippers. Doctor Who time, not torchwood. Jack gets a haircut. 9th Doctor  
(A/n sorry for all of the haircuts y'all's. I'm just feeling like writing them.)  
Jack  
"No" said Jack, in denial about what was about to happen.  
"But this has to be done, Jack!" Replied Rose. They were sitting in a well used room in the TARDIS. They were sitting in a barber shop. Rose always wondered how the doctor kept his hair perfect all of the time. Now she knew how. That isn't why they are there, though. Jack needed a haircut, bad. His hair had grown to his shoulders and apparently, he liked it like that. Rose was trying to catch him off guard when she dragged him into the room and locked the door.  
"Listen, Jack. If you let me use these on you, I'll use them on myself. Same length." Said Rose.  
"Hmmm..." Pondered Jack. He did love a girl with a buzz cut. After ten minutes of pondering, he said yes.  
"Okay, here we go" said Rose as she took the clippers and made the first swipe. Wow, that's short, she thought, knowing she would have to do it too. She decided to not think about it. After ten minutes, and a lot of hair falling, Jack was done. He looks hot, thought Rose.  
"Your turn." Said Jack as if he was taunting her.  
"Alright. But I'm gonna take the bulk of mine off in a ponytail." Said Rose as she tied her hair up and grabbed scissors. On three, she thought... One, THREE! She started chopping. After she was done, she pulled out the clippers. Even though she acted indifferent as she took her first pass, she was crying on the inside. She was almost finished when Jack exclaimed,  
"You are hot buzzed, babe."  
"You call me babe one more time," she said, standing up from the chair," I swear I will take this guard off and shave your head bald." That shut him up. As they walked out, Rose could feel a breeze on her head. It felt nice. Once they got to the console room, as always, the doctor was ordering them around with his head down. Then he looked up. He looked up to see Rose with very little hair. He immediently walked to her and hugged her for no good reason.  
"What?" Asked Rose.  
"You look beautiful" said 9.  
"Why thank you." Said Rose.  
"I knew you'd take after me one day." Said the doctor.


	4. River

Summary: River tames those crazy curls. And gets a haircut. 11th doctor.  
(A/n idk I don't have one. And I'm sick so cut me some slack. Enjoy.)  
River  
"Rivvvverrrr! What did you do?" Yelled the doctor at River, who was across the room.  
*Two Hours Earlier*  
That was it. River had had it up to here with her stupid crazy hair. She was so done with it. That's why she stopped by a hair salon on her way to the TARDIS. When she walked in, she didn't know what she wanted, but she knew that she wanted it straight and kinda short. That's when she knew.  
"Hello, how can I help you." Said a monotoned receptionist.  
"Um..." Said River in return.  
"Right this way please." Said the receptionist. River followed. The receptionist sat her down and introduced her to her stylist. After she told her what she wanted, the stylist started. To River it seemed to take an eternity. After 40 minutes and so much hair, the stylist was done. River's hair was straight, and short, but still long enough for a ponytail.  
'Off to the TARDIS' thought River as she entered coordinates into her vortex manipulator. She was in the TARDIS.  
"Doctor!" Yelled River.  
"Rivvvverrrr! What did you do?" Yelled the doctor in a joking way, before he saw her.  
"Got a haircut." Said River, matter-of-factly, after the doctor was in the room.  
"Wow." Said the doctor.  
"Wow what?" Demanded River.  
"I love you, Melody Pond." Said the doctor walking over to her.  
"Melody Williams, thank you very much" Said River as the doctor wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her deeply.


End file.
